


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP14 "The Thirteen"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Seahawk - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, episode, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP14 is out now, Next episode out 6/29/2020 got stuck away from the house chapter is almost done.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP14 "The Thirteen"

SHE-RA Season6  
EP 14  
“The Thirteen”

“Where am I?” Leyla asked sitting up holding her pounding head.

“You’re in my office” Chloe responded.

Leyla opened her eyes she was in a bed with Chloe standing in front of her. Leyla looked to her right and in the bed next to her Adora slept still out form the drug. 

“She won’t wake up till tomorrow I gave her twice as much of the hexel as I gave you” Chole said before Leyla could ask. Adora looked peaceful as peaceful as you could be drugged and chained to a bed.

“So, I am still not entirely sure what went on in there” Leyla said pointing to Adora’s head. 

“It is the first time something like that has happened for me, to think a body is a host of two souls” Chloe said. 

“So, do we go back and try again?” Leyla asked.

“Yes, but not right now we need to head to the castle, I am not sure on all the details, but the king as called the Thirteen together” Chloe said helping her sister out of bed. 

Leyla bounced out of bed putting her sword of protection back in its sheath on her back. Leyla then looked at the sleeping Adora “What about her should we put in the dungeons?” 

“No, we will just leave a soldier here to watch her” Chloe said.

“Ok sure you think it’s safe?” Leyla asked.

“She should be out till tomorrow like I said besides, she’s chained to the bed” Chloe pointed out. 

“I mean the resistance” Leyla said.

“They have never made this far into the city” Chloe said.

“Fine, Kevin don’t let blondie here out of your sight” Leyla said to the soldier at the door.

“Yes, Commander Blackburn!” Kevin saluted almost dropping his weapon in the process. 

Leyla and Chloe hurried out the door leaving Kevin in the room with Adora. Adora who had awoke just before Leyla woke up, was pretending she was asleep still. It was hardfor Adora to lay still this long if she ever got out of this she promised herself she would take Double Trouble up on his acting lessons offer. Adora risked opening her right eye slightly looking at Kevin. 

Kevin was a little skinny for a soldier he was wearing a helmet covering his face. The armor was more space age looking then what Adora had seen so far. Kevin had a white suit with silver metal shoulder pads. The helmet had a silver visor and oh yea he was holding a two-handed gun of some kind. Kevin turned away to look out the door for second. Adora took this time to feel out how bad she was stuck. She was still cuffed hands above her head and her ankles were strapped down. Then it came to her acting was her only option.

…………………….

“Where’s Bow and Catra? Scorpia whispered.

Hordak, Scorpia and Seahawk had trailed miss pink hair for a few hours from a ledge above her. The women was on a horse with a small wagon connected but she had it walking north not in a hurry but just slowly making her way to wherever she was going. The sun had gone down over an hour ago and it was dark only the moon shed any light. 

"Shhh” Hordak said as he led the small group forward slowly just above the women. Scoripa had felt something was strange since the sun went down but she could not put her pincer on it. 

“Its too dark” Scoripa whispered out loud.

“What do you mean?” Seahawk asked.

“SHHHH” Hordak whispered again.

“Its just why is it so dark, reminds of Etheria before…” Scorpia whispered as she stopped and looked at the sky.

“We are in a different dimension” Scorpia whispered. Hordak stopped and looked up at the sky too. There were no stars just a moon. Scorpia was right they must be in a different dimension that is why the portal needed an anchoring point. The anchoring point allows the portal to stay stable through dimensions.

“Guys?’ Seahawk whispered pointing down.

Hordak and Scoripa looked down the women had started moving faster having her horse run. Hordak, Scoripa and Seahawk gave chase running over the hill and stopping at the sight of a huge city. Lights reflected off every where in the huge crystal city. Different colors littered the city blue, green, yellow, pink, red any color someone could think of. 

“wow” Scoripa gasped.

…………………………….

“Welcome Commander Kara Lockhart” said the soldier at the entrance of Eternos. 

“Thank you” Kara said as she took off her blue cloak reveling her pink hair and jumped off her horse. She handed the rains to the first soldier. “The kirk crystals are in there make sure they get to the docking site” Kara said pointing to the wagon behind her. 

“Will do Commander” The soldier said. The other soldier took out a small disk and said, “Commander Lockhart has just arrived raise the shield”. 

“What?” Kara asked as a giant blue dome made of energy enveloped around the city. 

“The city is officially on lock down till further notice we were just waiting for you to arrive” The soldier responded. “Please head over to the castle as soon as possible” The soldier continued saluting. Kara did not like this one bit what could have happened to cause Eternos to go on lockdown she wandered to herself as quickly headed towards the giant crystal castle in the middle of the city. 

…………………………….

“We have been walking forever, I miss being able to teleport” Glimmer sighed as she walked through the grassy field just past the forest. It was night both Entrapta and Glimmer had been following their guide the Archer of Echoes for hours. The legend himself had told his supposedly heroic exploits though out their journey. The time he killed a hundred snake men with just a string, the time he outsmarted a witch out of her potions and the time he single handily saved a village from a dragon twice. Entrapta for the most part was quiet still clearly disappointed by the lack of tech Gimmer assumed.

“How far are we? Glimmer asked annoyed.

“About I say a day’s journey from here I would venture” The Archer responded. 

“A whole day!” Glimmer yelled.

“Maybe we should take a rest” Entrapta suggested.

“I was just about to suggest that, we shall make camp” The Archer said.

“Oh, great sleeping on the ground once again” Glimmer said sarcastically.

“At least the ground is covered in grass and not stone like last night” Entrapta pointed out.

“True’ Glimmer sighed and plopped herself on the ground.

………………………………….

Kara stopped at the entrance of the castle in the center of Eternos. Even as a little girl she thought the castle was the most beautiful place in Eternia especially at night. The castle was made up of all different color crystals like the city and it reflected those colors in moonlight at night especially bright. Kara thought the castle brought the whole city together an amazing sight to behold for sure. After a moment Kara walked in with having a guard walk her into the assembly room. The assembly room had fifteen chairs around a large round table, paintings of past SHE-RA’s hung up on the walls around the room. The table itself was made of pure frostfright crystal, an exceedingly rare crystal with a beautiful light blue tent. Twelve of the other chairs were filled with her fellow SHE-RA’s. Kara was the Last SHE-RA to arrive and she quietly took her seat next to Leyla and Sophie.

As on cue as Kara took her seat King Randor and Advisor who happened to be the brother of the king, Keldor. Keldor was Kara’s and the other SHE-RA’s direct superior. Keldor unlike his brother did not have beard but the same bown hair on his head like his brother. Keldor’s face was very thin almost skeleton like in nature with blue eyes slightly darker than the kings. As King Randor dressed in his blue royal robe and red cape sat in his chair all Thirteen SHE-RA’s stood up and saluted before the king gave them permission to sit Keldor at his side also wearing the royal blow robe but no cape. 

“Please Commander Chloe your report on our prisoner “Advisor Keldor said gesturing to the blue hair commander.

As Chloe began her tale on what they found out about a girl named Adora, Kara took stock of a thirteen SHE-RA’s this was the first time in her life time that all Thirteen had been summoned to the castle. The last time all Thirteen SHE-RA’s had gathered the Snakemen had invaded Norwood. Before she had a chance to expand her thoughts Chloe had got to the part of Mara the Betrayer. 

“How could this be, how can a person other then the immortals live that long?” The king asked stroking his beard.

“I am not sure my king, we were unable to reach the girl’s memory vault due to Mara guarding it”. Chloe said. Kara noticed the king flinched every time he heard the name Adora and she everyone in that room new why, who could blame him after his loss all those years ago they started calling Adora just girl. 

"Are sure it’s not just one of those manifestations you talk about all the time and you finally got one that bested you?” a girl with long bright purple hair and sliver eyes asked from across the table. T

“No, I was there too, and this was not one of mental defense things, she taunted us, and she was well trained in the ways of SHE-RA …. Lilly” Leyla offered back a look that said how dare you question my sister. 

“Ah the SHE-RA of Beauty as eloquent an answer as always I meant no disrespect” Lilly said with a taunting smile indicating she meant every kind of disrespect. Leyla and her sister never did get along Lilly much Kara always suspected Leyla and Lilly had something happen between them but never knew what it was. 

“Say this is Mara the Betrayer somehow living in this girls’ mind, what should we do with her?” Asked the girl to Kara’s right. Sophie had bright green hair that went down her shoulder blades and red eyes. Sophie was only eighteen same age as Leyla and a year older than Kara herself.  
“Before that question is answered there is more to the story correct” Advisor Keldor said as he was probably briefed before the meeting.

“Yes, we also have reason that Etheria was not destroyed but like we did with Eternia it was hidden in a pocket dimension which one we are unsure of” Chloe said. When no one spoke, Chloe continued “We believe the prisoner and her companions came from Etheria and are members of a Horde” Chloe said.

“The Horde! we need to get rid of her now” said a girl with dark red hair and orange eyes Kara recognized as Rayne. Rayne was twenty-eight and of all the current SHE-RA’s she was the oldest and most likely the strongest. Being the SHE-RA of flame her destructive power was unmatched. If Kara was estimating she was the second strongest and Leyla was most likely the third as far as straight fights were concerned. Not to say that the other SHE-RA’s were lacking in a fight given that most of them had a special power that could easily tip a fight in their favor. 

“I do not think it was the Horde we know, they were training children since a young age, and the Hordak clone we saw looked unlike any other we have seen” Chloe stated.

“Your point?’ King Randor asked.

“I think Horde Prime might have been destroyed or at the very least has not found Etheria yet” Chloe said. King Randor sat back in his chair stroking his beard thinking as the table erupted with discussion.

…………………

“Err ah I can’t breathe!” Adora yelled her eyes still closed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kevin rushing to her side.  
Adora continued struggling against her restraints twisting and turning “Please I hurt all over”.

“Oh no what am I going to do” Kevin said wandering if he should free her.

“The light at the end of the tunnel………. it’s so bright!” Adora screamed. 

Kevin stalled frozen scared to do anything till he heard “I am headed for the light, goodbye big cruel world” Adora screamed ending with a sigh and passing out sticking tongue out of her mouth.

“Oh no hold on do not go towards the light!” Kevin yelled running to Chloe’s desk and opening drawers. Kevin knew Leyla took the key to Adora’s cuffs with her, but Chloe probably had the key to the hook in her desk. Kevin quickly found it and instantly released Adora cuffs from the hook above her head and began unstrapping her ankles. Kevin had to get her to a hospital Leyla would kill him if Adora died.

“Maybe I am not that bad of an actress after all take that Glimmer” Adora thought to herself smirking as she opened an eye and watched Kevin untangle her ankles. 

Kevin suddenly looked up and it took Adora a second late to react as she closed her eyes and stock out her tongue again faking passing out again. Kevin kept on working on her ankles. Ok maybe it was not her acting, every army had a Kyle and Adora knew from the moment she saw Kevin falling all over Leyla’s orders he was their Kyle.

Kevin quickly threw Adora over his shoulder and headed to the door. With Adora’s hands now cuffed in front of her she waited till she felt the wind blow across her face to open her eyes. Adora saw that they were in the alleyway she first saw when she brought here, Adora noticing no people around decided now was the time. Kevin felt a little resistance from Adora, so he stopped not wanting to hurt her. Kevin swung her off his shoulder to check if she was ok when he got a kick in helmet causing him to let go of her and fall back. Adora took Kevin’s temporary daze to her advantage and quickly ran away around a corner. As soon Kevin gathered himself and stood up Adora was gone and he had no idea which way she went. 

“How am I going to explain this one” Kevin said to himself. 

……………………………..

“Any proof that Horde Prime is gone?” asked a woman with long dark hair in a french braid and green eyes Kara recognized her as Teela Captain of the royal guard. 

Teela was one of the newer SHE-RA’s twenty-one years old. Kara always thought it was strange that Teela had received her sword of protection at nineteen years old when most a chosen at twelve and trained till they were ready to become one of the thirteen. Teela was the only SHE-RA to not undergo years of training and she could hold up with any of them. 

“No, but it’s the only logical since that Etheria still has people living on it” Chloe concluded. 

“Ok for now we will continue to go through that girl’s mind till we get more answers, you can take any SHE-RA’s that you desire to defeat the betrayer” said the King. 

“We do have another matter to be discussed and that is my son Prince Adam air to the throne has gone missing” The king said.

“We think it might be the girl’s friends” Keldor said.

“You think they kidnapped him” asked a young girl with squeak. The girl’s name was Magen and she was the youngest of the SHE-RA’s in just 3 years she had become one of the Thirteen and was deadly despite her demeanor. Cute and innocent or so her pray thought before it was too late. She had long brunette hair with a pink bow on top on her head and brown soulless eyes that Kara could almost feel those eyes sucking her soul from her if stared in them too long.

“I mean they are the intruders we have seen around lately” Ambrosia said. Ambrosia was twenty-three-year-old with orange hair down to her shoulders and yellow eyes. Kara thought she was the most kind out of the group but a little out there at times.

“What if it was the Snakemen, is that why we are in lockdown” Amber pointed out. The king nodded yes to Amber. 

Amber was nineteen years old and jet-black hair just past her shoulders with hazel eyes. She was easy to talk too but she was a smart traction she could anticipate people’s attacks just by how they moved it was amazing to see. 

“Or he just ran off like he has done in the past” Anastasia sighed.

Anastasia had platinum hair and vivid pink eyes. Anastasia is twenty years old and Kara considered her to be the cool headed out of any of the Thirteen she never panics and always was able to adapt to any situation. 

Kara noticed the last two SHE-RA’s Sara and Ava had yet to say anything the whole meeting. The two twenty-one-year old were twins kept there powers a secret even from the other members of the Thirteen. The only one who knew anything about their powers were the royal family and of course Keldor who was a member of the royal family and in charge of the Thirteen. The twins had long silver hair and sliver eyes they mainly talked to each other but would talk if Kara started the conversation however it would never last long. 

“I do not believe my son would just run off………” King Randor began to say as the sirens around the great city began to sound. A royal soldier ran in in the room.

“What has happened?” The king said standing.

“The prisoner from the portal she has escaped” the soldier said.


End file.
